The invention relates to a wheel hub/constant velocity joint assembly with a double-row wheel bearing. An end sleeve of a joint member is slid on to the wheel hub and affixed thereto while the wheel bearing is in a pretensioned condition.
One type of design can be found in DE AS 19 15 932. For example, where an outer joint member is slid on to the teeth of the wheel hub and then fixed thereon by deforming the wheel hub end, because of the need for a set of teeth, this type of non-rotating connection between the joint member and wheel hub is complicated and expensive. Since the pretension of the wheel bearing has to be set very accurately, the process of deforming the end of the wheel hub is unsuitable for this purpose.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a wheel hub/constant velocity joint assembly which enables exclusive use of axially assembled double-row bearings. The bearings include a large number of balls and also provide an advantageous connection suitable for setting the pretension of the bearing. The objective is achieved by a weld located near a plug-in connection between the externally positioned end sleeve of the joint member and the internally positioned wheel hub.
In the case where a joint member with an internally cylindrical sleeve portion is slid over the externally cylindrical wheel hub, this type of connection enables accurate setting of the pretension of the axially assembled wheel bearing. The connection is by a weld produced at a sufficient distance form the bearing to ensure a secure connection. The weld is generally produced by laser energy which is a particularly suitable method. It is possible to use one or several complete circumferential welds. However, it is also possible to use spot welds or welds having a chord shape.
In a first advantageous design, a weld bead is placed in the gap between the wheel hub and the end sleeve of the joint member. According to an alternative advantageous embodiment, the weld penetrates the end sleeve in a substantially radially direction and penetrates into the wheel hub. In the latter case, it is possible, radially and mechanically, to introduce countersinks or partial grooves or even through-holes or slots into the externally positioned sleeve of the joint member in order to shorten the welding operation and to produce larger through-welded regions.
In a first advantageous embodiment, there are provided two separate inner bearing races which are slid on to the wheel hub. One of the bearing races is supported on a contact shoulder of the wheel hub, especially an integral wheel flange, and the other is loaded by the end face of the joint member. Such designs are particularly suitable if the wheel hub and/or the joint member consist of relatively thin-walled plate-metal parts.
By deviating from the above, it is also possible to provide only one separate inner bearing race which is slid on to the wheel hub and supported on a stop at the wheel hub. The bearing race is loaded at the other end face by the joint member. The joint member includes a roller bearing track formed directly in the joint member. This design is preferred if the joint member is thick-walled, especially if it forms a solid ball hub.
Alternatively, the roller bearing track may be formed directly in the wheel hub. In this case, there is one separate inner bearing race which is supported on a stop on the wheel hub. The bearing race is loaded at the other end face by the joint member. This design is advantageous if, contrary to the above, the wheel hub is a forged or cast component with a greater wall thickness.
The two latter variants may also be combined in such a way that one rolling member track is formed directly on the wheel hub and the other rolling member track directly on the joint member.
In another advantageous embodiment, the wheel hub may be provided with an end which extends perpendicularly relative to its axis and in whose region the welds would preferably be provided.
In the case of a wheel hub designed as a formed plate-metal part, a plate-metal plug may be inserted into the wheel hub at the wheel flange end. The plug serves to stiffen the wheel hub and the wheel flange and also to center a wheel to be positioned on the hub.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.